When you're around, things are Brighter
by Swan of The Queen
Summary: Situé après le final de la saison 4. Emma devient la Ténébreuse et disparaît laissant la dague portant désormais son nom derrière elle. Et après? (OS, SwanQueen).


_**Salut les potes,**_

 _ **voilà, après avoir commencé à poster ma fiction, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un OS que je n'avais jamais terminé. Alors hop, prise de motivation je l'ai continué et fini pour vous. Maintenant, c'est posté.**_

 _ **Comme c'est dit dans le résumé, ça se situe une fois qu'Emma est devenue la Ténèbreuse. En fait, ça aurait pu devenir la première scène de la saison 5, si vous préférez. C'est une suite logique.**_

 _ **WARNING: Guimauve en vue. Beaucoup de guimauve. Énormément de guimauve.**_

 _ **Au fait d'ailleurs, j'ai eu une vision assez spéciale de ces événements lorsqu'ils se sont produits à la fin de la saison 4. C'est pourquoi cet OS est totalement différente de la saison 5 de la série. En fait, je l'avais premièrement commencé bien avant la reprise de OUAT, et puis ensuite, je ne me suis absolument pas gênée pour y mettre ma vision des choses au risque de déplaire à quelques uns. Comme on vous le dit toujours, passez votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas.**_

 _ **Pour vous, les autres qui me lisez, merci. Je ne pourrais jamais être suffisamment reconnaissante pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez. Pour vos reviews adorables, qu'elles viennent d'utilisateurs comme de Guests, ainsi que pour vos follows et pour vos favoris. Ca réchauffe toujours vraiment le coeur et ça ne coûte rien... Alors, pourquoi s'en passer? C'est faire du bien à tout le monde :)**_

 _ **Enfin, je vous embrasse car je vous aime et que sans vous rien ne serait possible.**_

 _ **En parlant de ce qui n'aurait pas été possible, je voudrais remercier ma Linsy (nom de plume), qui est une superbe auteure de ce site. elle a des idées très personnelles et vraiment prenantes. Pour les partager avec nous, merci à elle. Mais également vous devez savoir que sans elle je ne me serais pas remise à l'écriture, je ne serais pas en train d'écrire ma fiction de ce moment, je n'aurais pas fait cet OS, et je ne serais peut être pas revenue sur fanfic. Alors pour ça, merci ma Céline. Et pour ça, je vous invite à lire ses fictions. Vraiment. Je t'aime toi !**_

 _ **Bon... Bonne lecture et à très vite sur It's a kind of magic.**_

 _ **LACHEZ DES COMMENTAIRES LES AMIS. JE VOUS AIME.**_

 _ **Ps: notez que le titre de cet OS est une phrase que dit Lily à Emma étant jeunes.**_

 _ **Pps: désolée s'il y a des fautes de phrase ou d'inattention, je ne me suis absolument pas relue. Mea Culpa.**_

* * *

 _ **When you're around, things are Brighter**_

Regina était assise à son bureau, la dague de Rumplestiltskin entre les mains. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Maintenant, elle devrait plutôt dire, la dague d'Emma Swan, la nouvelle Ténébreuse. Ses mains tremblaient en la serrant. Elle essaya alors de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avait toujours été fascinée, secrètement, par cette dague. A de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, elle s'était surprise à penser qu'elle aurait volontiers poignardé Gold avec pour devenir plus puissante encore. Puis, elle avait eu Henry. Le pouvoir la rongeait toujours, à ce moment là, et pendant ses 13 premières années de vie. Il y a peu de temps encore, lorsqu'elle avait du s'en servir pour libérer la mère supérieure et les fées, ce désir de contrôle lui avait envahi tout le corps. On ne se lasse jamais, de tout ce pouvoir. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait l'Amour, qu'elle avait Henry, certaines choses passaient au second plan. Elle avait définitivement changé, pour lui, et elle n'aurait, pour rien au monde, fait machine arrière. La question qu'elle se posait souvent, ces derniers temps, c'était : Avait-elle voulu changer uniquement pour Henry ?

Ce qu'elle s'épuisait à essayer de ne pas ressentir refit surface peu à peu.

Emma. Cette femme qui lui avait donné toute sa confiance sans rien en retour, celle qui l'avait cru sans preuves. C'est grâce à sa foi, qu'elle avait réussi à aller de l'avant. Faisant d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois équipes avec elle ces derniers temps, comme pour faire fuir ce démon de Storybrooke, pour partir à la recherche de Lily et Robin à New York, pour sauver Henry des griffes de Cruella, elle s'était surprise à penser qu'elles s'accordaient plutôt bien, toutes les deux. Pas seulement parce qu'elles faisaient une belle équipe, mais également parce qu'elles étaient deux bonnes mères pour leur fils, et qu'elles lui donnaient tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir épanoui.

Regina ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle tremblait, en ce moment même, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était désireuse de pouvoir, mais c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de l'appeler, _elle_.

Peur de lui faire face, et de ne plus reconnaitre cette femme pour laquelle elle ressentait à présent tant d'affection.

Elle sursauta alors quand quelqu'un toqua à son bureau, et lui glissa quelques mots à travers la porte.

\- Regina ? Appela Robin. Tout va bien ?

\- Comment voulez vous que j'arrive à me concentrer si vous venez tous me déranger toutes les cinq minutes ? Hurla-t-elle comme seule réponse, ne l'invitant pas à entrer.

Robin soupira, et Regina put l'entendre de derrière la porte.

\- C'est si dur que ça ?

\- De quoi ? S'irrita-t-elle.

\- De l'invoquer.

Le souffle de la brune se coupa dans sa poitrine. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes. Elle aurait voulu hurler que oui, bien sur que c'était dur. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

\- Tu sais… Reprit-il de lui-même. Quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire.

Regina se sentit offusquée de cette proposition et regarda sa porte comme si Robin avait pu lui faire face.

\- Non. C'est à moi de le faire ! Dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Robin n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, et se décida à partir. Mais avant, il voulut lui adresser quelques mots.

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Tu as eu une réaction assez inattendue au sacrifice d'Emma et… Enfin… Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais essaie de faire vite, essaie de ramener à Hook la femme qu'il aime.

Regina sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus pensé à Killian, elle n'avait plus pensé à Robin. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à cette fichue dague et rêvait de pouvoir rester enfermée dans ce stupide office, pour ne plus avoir à affronter le monde extérieur, qui l'effrayait maintenant tellement, sans la présence d'Emma. Comment avait-elle fait pour vivre sans sa présence avant sa venue à Storybrooke ? Elle se le demandait encore. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre loin d'elle. Elle la rassurait tellement.

Elle pensa quelques instants, à ce sacrifice, aux mots de Robin, et elle songea qu'en effet, elle avait eu une réaction qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir.

 _*début du flashback*_

 _Emma disparut alors dans un tourbillon de noirceur, et la dague de Rumple vint lourdement tomber au sol, marquée du nom de son nouveau maitre._

\- _EMMA ! Avait hurlé Regina dans l'espoir fou qu'elle puisse encore lui répondre._

 _Robin avait resserré son emprise autour de ses bras, mais d'une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'était dégagée, et les avait tous regardé un à un. Tous. Mary, David, Hook et Robin._

\- _Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Avait-elle dit, essayant de réprimander ses sanglots qui lui montaient dans la gorge._

\- _Pour l'instant on ne sait pas Regina… Avait essayé de rassurer David, comme s'il était toujours à la tête d'un Royaume, et comme si son rôle était toujours de passer de la crème à ses sujets pour que personne ne s'affole._

 _Regina s'était retournée et fixait la dague, toujours au sol. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Elle se demandait même si cette sensation horriblement destructrice qui grandissait en elle se trouvait être un sentiment de manque._

\- _En tout cas… Reprit alors David calmement mais néanmoins visiblement secoué par le chagrin, on va faire notre possible pour…_

\- _Votre possible ? VOTRE POSSIBLE ? Votre possible ce n'est pas suffisant !_

 _Elle hurlait presque et les larmes lui montaient maintenant sans qu'elle n'ait plus la force de pouvoir les repousser. Tout le monde resta silencieux et choqué de sa réaction. Même Hook, profondément attristé, au même titre que les Charming était maintenant incapable de bouger. Leur peur envers Regina reprenant forme dans leur estomac._

 _Elle s'était ensuite avancée d'un pas tellement lent jusqu'à la dague, qu'elle aurait été dépassée par n'importe quel petite créature lente qui serait passée là. Personne n'osa lui barrer la route, ni d'ailleurs prendre l'initiative d'aller saisir l'objet de lui-même._

 _Une fois qu'elle fut devant, elle s'écroula au sol, dans un mouvement presque désespéré et se mit à pleurer silencieusement._

\- _Emma… Chuchota-t-elle alors. Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ?_

 _Puis elle reprit, d'une voix normale, toujours regardant la dague, comme si elle s'adressait à Emma._

\- _Tout est de ma faute !_

\- _Ce n'est pas ta faute Regina, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Avait tenté Mary de sa voix douce._

\- _Je ne culpabilise pas ! Avait alors soufflé la brune. Vous ne comprenez rien !_

 _Tout le monde se tut alors, presque incrédule. Le comportement de Regina était hors du commun, trop étrange. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparée et triste que cela. Ou si peut être, quand Henry lui avait tourné le dos._

 _Regina posa ses yeux sur l'ancien couteau de Rumple et le saisit d'un seul coup, comme si, plus tard, elle n'allait plus avoir le courage de le faire. Puis elle se redressa, comme si elle était totalement brisée. Elle avait prit une voix ferme et autoritaire._

\- _Il est clair que l'on ne peut pas faire revenir Emma comme ça. On ne sait pas les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer. On ne sait pas ce que devenir la Ténébreuse donne sur elle._

 _Un silence de mort avait parcouru la ruelle. Puis Regina s'était retournée vers eux, et leur lança le dernier ordre qui claqua comme un coup de tonnerre :_

\- _Je vais dans mon bureau réfléchir à la situation. Que personne ne vienne me déranger._

 _Puis elle s'était enfuie, sous les yeux sidérés des quatre restants._

 _*Fin du flashback*_

Regina soupira, assise une nouvelle fois à son bureau, en repensant à ce moment. Et maintenant, cela faisait 4 heures qu'elle était enfermée, seule, sans donner aucun signe de vie. Elle passa ses doigts délicats sur le marquage qui affichait maintenant « Emma Swan ». Elle se surprit à penser que même la forme écrite que rendait son prénom lui plaisait. Elle sourit alors. Puis elle s'en rendit compte. Comme c'était le seul et unique sourire qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'Emma s'était sacrifiée pour elle, elle se leva d'un bond, la dague en main, la brandit avant de lancer d'une voix ferme, courageuse et légèrement apeurée :

\- Je t'invoque, Emma Swan !

000

Une jolie blonde apparue alors devant elle, les yeux noircis, les traits épais. Son apparence avait déjà changé. Oui, elle était différente et pourtant une pulsion naissante en Regina lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'elle croyait ne jamais la revoir et que cela l'avait détruite, durant ces dernières heures.

Emma resta là, et ne bougea pas, fixant Regina d'un regard effrayant. N'en oubliant pas sa peur, et encore moins qui la blonde était devenue, elle brandit de nouveau la dague.

\- Je t'ordonne de rester où tu es.

Son ton était glacial, mais sa voix était brisée. Emma, elle, se contenta de la regarder, mais en aucun cas elle ne lui parut agressive.

\- Tu as toujours voulu faire ça, hein ?

Regina crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre à nouveau un jour la voix d'Emma, même il y a dix minutes de cela. Au fond, elle remerciait le ciel que l'invocation ait fonctionné. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de chercher une autre solution pour la ramener, même si elle le voulait de toute son âme… Plus que tout.

Elle rassembla alors toutes ses forces et placarda son sourire le plus énigmatique sur son visage. Garder un masque à tout prix. Ne pas oublier que l'on a en face de soi, la nouvelle Ténébreuse. Un être particulièrement dangereux.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors simplement, d'un ton détaché.

\- Pouvoir me commander. Me diriger. Contrôler mes actions. Parce que je suis la seule personne de cette foutue ville qui t'ais tenu tête. Je me suis toujours mise en travers de ton chemin, et ça t'a toujours dérangé. Tu voulais que je disparaisse, dès les premiers instants où tu m'as vu.

Un silence froid s'installa dans la pièce. Regina s'était attendue à ce que le cœur d'Emma se soit endurci oui, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait lui faire mal, et qu'elle l'accuse immédiatement. Après tout, Rumple pouvait encore éprouver de l'amour, lui. Même si ses sentiments étaient faibles, ils étaient là.

La brune secoua la tête. Certainement qu'Emma disait ce genre de choses dans l'unique but de la blesser. Après tout, c'est ce que les ténèbres font de mieux.

\- Emma…

\- Moi aussi. Je voulais que tu disparaisses. Pour que je puisse vivre avec Henry. Et sans toi, on aurait pas eu tant de problèmes. Sans toi, je ne serais pas celle que je suis, maintenant.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer et elle fronça des sourcils, les yeux fermés pour essayer de faire cesser la douleur. Cette douleur que lui provoquaient ces mots. Elle paraissait sans doute vulnérable, dans l'immédiat, mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle maintenant. En fait, elle se rendit compte qu'à part Henry, rien d'autre n'avait jamais compté. Elle contourna son bureau et alla s'assoir dans son canapé de bureau, tournant totalement le dos à Emma. Cette dernière ne bougea pas de sa position initiale.

La brune resta un moment sans rien dire. Puis se lança, pour se donner l'air forte.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Si.

\- Tu as le cœur noir maintenant Emma. Tu peux tout aussi bien essayer de trouver des choses pour me vexer.

\- Ou avoir enfin le courage de te dire la vérité.

Regina sourit alors à cette déclaration, car elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle regarda longuement la dague qu'elle avait dans la main, et décida de jouer un peu avec Emma avant de mettre son idée à exécution.

\- Viens t'assoir à côté de moi ! Proposa la brune.

\- C'est un ordre ou une proposition ?

\- Disons que c'est une proposition. Tu as le droit de la refuser, et si tu le fais, alors grâce au petit bijou que j'ai entre les mains, ça deviendra un ordre.

Emma soupira et se déplaça jusqu'au canapé, non sans montrer son mécontentement, puis s'écroula à côté d'elle. Regina inspira fortement. Il lui restait un espoir. Celui que la blonde ne lui brise le cœur qu'inconsciemment. Il lui aurait simplement fallu qu'elle lui ordonne de dire la vérité, de laisser parler son cœur… Mais elle préférait encore que cette initiative vienne d'elle. Elle voulait secrètement que les sentiments d'Emma à son égard soient aussi puissants que ceux qu'elle lui portait. Elle voulait qu'ils soient assez forts pour primer sur sa noirceur.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Emma.

Regina pensa rapidement au sujet de conversation qui aurait pu lui apporter le plus d'émotions, car elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il lui restait. Rumple avait prévenu Belle que bientôt l'homme laisserait son entière place au monstre, et il était temps de se battre pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour Emma. Pour la préserver, le temps de trouver une solution durable.

\- Tu voudras voir ton fils ? Demanda Regina de but en blanc.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, comme surprise. C'était bien la première fois que la brune faisait mention d'Henry en disant « ton fils ». C'était tellement inattendu qu'elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, sentant une douleur insupportable lui serrer le cœur. Une douleur qui lui rappelait étrangement ses anciens sentiments d'amour.

\- Euh… Henry ? S'assura-t-elle pour être sure qu'elle avait bien compris.

\- A moins que tu ais abandonné un autre bébé à une autre personne, bien sur que je parle d'Henry.

« Mince ! » Se dit-elle alors. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle aurait du lui répondre. Cela n'aurait fait qu'accentuer sa douleur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle tente de se rattraper, pour ne pas déjà faire éteindre la lueur de douceur qu'elle avait réussi à faire apparaitre en faisant mention d'Henry.

Dans un geste de réflexe presque involontaire, elle lui saisit la main et la regarda affectueusement.

\- Excuse-moi ! Fit-elle aussi se surprenant elle-même. Je suis ravie d'avoir adopté Henry. C'est la personne la plus précieuse que j'ai. Et ça m'a permis de te rencontrer, toi aussi. J'aime beaucoup ce lien qu'on avait réussi à construire avant… enfin avant que…

\- Que je me sacrifie pour toi ?

\- Emma… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Soupira Regina.

Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour les questions, elle le comprit, et lui lâcha la main. Elle posa ensuite furtivement un coup d'œil sur la dague. Elle était toujours sur la table. La brune se surprit à se demander pourquoi Emma ne la saisissait pas, tout simplement. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus le contrôle sur elle. Mais elle décida de prendre le risque et de ne pas la déplacer. Elle regarda de nouveau Emma, qui tentait apparemment de dire quelque chose.

\- C… Comment a réagit Henry ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Emma arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?

Regina baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai honte maintenant que j'y pense Swan… Mais je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire face à mon fils.

La blonde qui semblait ne pas comprendre, fronça les sourcils, désireuse d'en savoir plus. Regina, elle, se maudissait de ne pas simplement avoir pu dire « il ne va pas très bien, mais on va trouver une solution pour que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous et qu'on reforme une famille unie ». Mais à quoi cela servait de mentir ? Depuis le sacrifice d'Emma, elle n'avait pas vu son fils. Elle n'avait vu personne.

\- Je… Poursuivit-elle. Quand tu… Enfin… Quand tu as disparu, j'ai récupéré la dague et je suis partie dans mon bureau. Je suppose que ce sont tes parents qui lui ont annoncé.

\- Quoi ? Hurla presque Emma. Mais enfin Regina, il a besoin de sa mère ! Il a besoin de toi !

La brune leva les yeux et remarqua que les yeux de la blonde brillaient bien plus qu'il n'y a quelques secondes. Elle essaya de réfréner son sourire. Alors le sujet Henry avait encore un effet sur elle. Ceci laissait place à beaucoup d'espoir.

\- Je sais. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu n'as pas eu envie d'aller le voir ? S'inquiéta Emma. Mais qu'est ce que t'avais dans la tête ? T'es partie faire quoi ici ?

\- Je voulais que tu reviennes ! Lâcha-t-elle alors d'une traite, fatiguée des accusations de la blonde.

Un court silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Emma ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle croyait entendre les Charming. Mais pour une fois, cette idée ne la révulsa pas, puisque les Charming avait –presque- toujours pris la bonne décision. Celle qu'ils jugeaient la plus juste.

\- Tu mens… Accusa finalement Regina.

Emma ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder devant elle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait revenir ?

\- Parce qu'Henry a besoin de sa deuxième mère !

La blonde la fixa alors, un sourire mesquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu mens !

Regina sentit son souffle se couper. Est-ce qu'Emma savait ou est ce qu'elle ne faisait que se moquer ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle l'avait fait revenir tout simplement parce qu'elle lui manquait déjà, avant même de penser à son fils. Elle rougit en pensant à cela. Elle se trouvait égoïste, et envers Henry, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

\- Je ne mens pas Swan !

\- Tu oublies mon super pouvoir !

La brune sourit automatiquement sans se soucier de ses stratégies et de ce que pourrait penser Emma.

\- Alors tu l'as toujours ce fameux super pouvoir ?

Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se sentait plutôt heureuse. Toute sa lumière lui faisait presque mal. Elle était en train de comprendre, que cette Ténébreuse, celle qu'elle était devenue, elle n'était pas vraiment elle. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Non. Je suppose que non. Tout ce qui composait ma vie d'avant s'est envolé.

Regina fronça des sourcils et déglutit difficilement. Il lui était difficile de dire ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais il le fallait. Faire passer le bien d'Emma Swan avant le sien, elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour que cela deviendrait sa priorité.

\- Non Emma ! Commença-t-elle. Toute ta vie d'avant ne s'est pas envolée. Elle est toujours là. C'est seulement toi qui as changé mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. On est là pour t'aider à te souvenir de qui tu es vraiment.

Comme la blonde ne répondit rien Regina poursuivit.

\- Tu as tes parents. Ils t'aiment. Ils n'attendent que ton retour. Pouvoir te serrer contre eux. Tu as ton fils. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais ? Qui est celui qui a volé la carte de crédit de son institutrice à 10ans pour retrouver sa mère biologique et qui a pris le bus jusqu'à chez toi ? Tu sais à quel point il a toujours été déterminé en ce qui te concerne.

Elle déglutit ensuite difficilement pour se donner la force de continuer.

\- Et tu as Hook. Il t'attend, lui aussi.

Elle ne put rien ajouter tant elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas leur histoire, simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser. Contre son attente, Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je croyais qu'il tenait un minimum à moi pour avoir la décence de m'appeler lui-même.

\- Non Emma, écoute ! Ne crois pas ça ! C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai pris la dague, je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Il n'a pas eu le choix.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voilà qu'elle était maintenant entrain de défendre ce satané pirate pour qui elle n'avait, qui plus est, pas la moindre affection. Mais comme elle se le répétait depuis plusieurs minutes, le bien d'Emma passe avant tout.

\- Si ! S'enflamma la blonde. Il avait le choix ! On a toujours le choix ! Et en ne se battant pas contre toi pour me sauver, il a fait le mauvais !

Comme la brune remarqua qu'Emma s'énervait de plus en plus, d'une manière dangereuse, elle leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Ok, ok Emma. D'accord. Calme-toi !

Puis elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir en se massant les tempes.

\- Bon… Reprit-elle ensuite. Disons alors que tu m'as moi !

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Emma. Mais quel rapport avec Hook ?

\- Aucun ! Répondit-elle en explosant de rire. Mais simplement, moi aussi je voudrais que tu redeviennes toi-même et que tout s'arrange. Plus que tout…

Devant la prononciation bien trop passionnée qu'elle avait pris, Emma ria un peu.

\- Ok, et quand ce sera fait, tu vas faire quoi ? Me prendre dans tes bras comme le feront mes parents ?

\- Tu penses que c'est possible ? Que tu redeviennes simplement Emma Swan ? Demanda Regina, pleine d'espoir, esquivant même la question.

La blonde baissa les yeux.

\- Non. Je suis la Ténébreuse maintenant.

\- C'est faux ! S'exclama la brune. Tu es la Sauveuse, et ça, c'est tout ce qui compte, pour chacun de nous.

Emma sourit alors, et Regina aurait pu jurer voir des larmes lui monter dans les yeux. Alors ça y est, elle commençait de nouveau à ressentir.

\- Tu sais… Reprit la brune. La peur de te perdre… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je l'aurais ressenti aussi fortement.

\- C'est très gentil ce que tu fais pour moi parce que tu te sens coupable de ce qui m'arrive Regina, mais là, vraiment c'est pas la peine de t'inventer des sentiments amicaux envers moi pour que je me sente plus légère.

Regina fronça des sourcils. Oui, elle faisait tout pour que le cœur d'Emma soit plus éclairé, mais elle n'avait en aucun cas menti, depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Je ne me sens absolument pas coupable de ce qui t'arrive Emma ! Reprit-elle sèchement. En fait, je dois t'avouer que si je m'efforce de te faire redevenir toi-même, ce n'est même pas pour tes parents, ni pour personne d'autre qu'Henry et moi. Egoïstement.

\- Et toi ? Redemanda la blonde.

\- Oui, et moi ! Affirma Regina sans rien ajouter de plus.

Emma n'osa pas lui poser une nouvelle question et se ravisa donc. La brune soupira de nouveau et calma sa voix.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on ne se rend jamais vraiment compte de ce qu'on a, avant de l'avoir perdu. Et je ne me rendais pas compte que tu étais importante pour moi. Pardonne m'en.

\- Attends… Déjà, Regina Mills est en train d'ouvrir son cœur depuis plus d'un quart d'heure alors qu'elle ne reçoit rien en retour… Mais en plus, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi je ne décèle aucune trace de mensonge dans ton regard ?

\- Tu vois que tu es toujours toi-même ! Tu l'as ce super pouvoir ! S'exclama la brune, ravie.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne me mentais pas quand tu me disais que j'étais importante pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi je te mentirais Emma ?

Un court silence passa dans la pièce.

\- Je suis importante pour toi parce que je suis importante pour Henry ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Non. Tu es simplement importante pour moi, pour un million de raisons et je ne sais pas encore lesquelles. Comme je te l'ai dis, je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte, moi aussi, quand je pensais t'avoir perdu.

\- J'ai une question à te poser. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé tout simplement de saisir la dague. Elle était proche de toi, sur cette table. Tu aurais largement pu l'attraper sans que je puisse t'en empêcher.

\- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Même malgré toute ta noirceur ?

Emma sourit en lui repoussant une mèche de cheveux.

\- Regina, tu as toujours été mon rayon de lumière quand il faisait noir.

La brune ferma les yeux, savourant entièrement cet élan d'affection, s'imprégnant du parfum d'Emma Swan, se laissant envahir par cette sensation parfaite de bien être qui venait lui tordre agréablement le ventre. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui était en train de lui arriver en ce moment même. Elle n'avait plus de doutes, et toutes ses peurs s'étaient envolées au contact des doigts d'Emma sur ses cheveux.

A ce moment là, des coups de poing sur la porte se firent de nouveau entendre.

\- Regina !

Cette fois, la voix était plus hargneuse. Robin se tenait de nouveau derrière la porte.

\- Il y a trop longtemps que tu te tiens enfermée là dedans ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour Emma et pour toi. Il est temps d'arrêter de faire ta tête dure et de sortir d'ici pour qu'on puisse trouver une solution ensemble !

Regina rougit d'entendre la voix de celui qui était considéré comme son compagnon. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle l'avait totalement oublié, et se délectait simplement des quelques instants de pur bonheur qu'elle passait en la compagnie d'Emma.

Elle grimaça et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour pouvoir lui répondre, mais elle fut devancée d'une manière qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, répondit sèchement Emma sur un ton bien moins calme qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Regina rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait clos quelques secondes avant et fut tout d'un coup envahie d'une peur sans nom. On aurait dit que toutes les tentatives qu'elle avait mise en place pour éclairer le cœur d'Emma venait de s'envoler en un laps de temps trop court. Emma paraissait rageuse. Elle lui faisait même peur. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu lui passer par l'esprit à ce moment, pour qu'elle passe de cette douceur imprévisible à cette noirceur et cette haine sans nom.

La brune eut tout juste le temps de retrouver ses esprits, et lorsqu'elle reposa ses yeux sur Emma, celle-ci se dirigeait déjà d'une manière très menaçante vers la porte. Regina se jeta quasiment sur la dague.

\- Ne bouge plus Emma !

Et la blonde s'immobilisa. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire à Robin une fois qu'elle se serait retrouvée en face de lui ? Elle aurait aussi bien pu simplement lui paraitre sèche, tout comme elle aurait pu le tuer.

\- Emma ? Se fit entendre de nouveau la voix de Robin à travers la porte. T'es là ?

Il essaya de tourner la poignée pour pénétrer dans le bureau de Regina, en vain. Cette dernière l'avait minutieusement fermée à clef.

\- C'est moi ! Répondit la blonde qui avait ancré un regard triste dans les yeux de Regina, ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre.

Cependant, le ton avec lequel elle s'adressait à Robin était resté le même, et il se rendit bien compte de son agressivité, puisqu'il reprit, l'air paniqué :

\- Regina ? Tu es là dedans ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis hors de danger ! Lui répondit-elle sèchement. Nous discutons simplement.

Comme un silence passa derrière la porte, Emma se fit une joie de reprendre :

\- Et on a pas besoin de toi !

Les yeux de la brune se rondirent de surprise mais elle n'ajouta rien cependant, à la plus grande stupéfaction d'Emma, tout comme à la sienne.

\- Bon… dans ce cas, si tu me dis que tu ne crains rien… Ne traine pas trop. Je te le redis une fois encore mais tout le monde s'inquiète…

Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

\- Quoi ? Hallucina presque Regina. C'est tout ? Il s'assure que je vais bien et c'est tout ? Sans même me voir ? En fait, il prétend que je vais bien… Tout simplement. Tu aurais aussi bien pu mentir, et moi aussi. J'aurais pu être en grand danger… J'aurais pu ne plus être en possession de ta dague… J'aurais…

Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sur le canapé duquel elle s'était relevée lorsque son compagnon était venu frapper à la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Ce type est bon à rien ! Ragea Emma en serrant les poings, toujours debout devant Regina.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te laisse à l'abandon. Il est parti de Storybrooke. Alors peut être qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais le choix de te retrouver malgré tout et de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour refranchir un jour les délimitations de la ville, celui là, il l'avait. Il avait également le choix de ne pas reconstruire sa vie avec Marian et de vouloir lui faire un enfant alors même qu'il ne t'avait soit disant « pas oublié ». Bon d'accord, la tournure des évènements a fait en sorte qu'il ait fait ce gosse à ta sœur qui se trouve être la plus grande psychopathe de l'univers. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tant mieux. C'est bien fait pour lui, et c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite… De galérer avec Zelena et leur marmot.

\- Je… Robin est quelqu'un de bien ! Balbutia Regina prise par la stupéfaction de voir pour la première fois à quel point Emma détestait son ami.

\- C'est un gros nul !

Un court silence passa.

\- Pourquoi tu le hais à ce point ?

\- Il t'a fait trop de mal ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Regina se tut quelques instants et observa le comportement d'Emma. Ainsi debout, les yeux et poings fermés, la respiration saccadée… elle ressemblait vraiment à la nouvelle Ténébreuse. Elle ressemblait à ce redoutable adversaire assoiffé de sang qui n'attendait rien d'autre que de se jeter su sa proie.

Le cœur d'Emma, lui, battait à tout rompre sans pouvoir se stopper. Elle aurait pu frapper dans n'importe quoi, et sur n'importe qui, mais une douce chaleur se fit sentir dans le creux de sa main. Elle ouvrit alors les paupières et baissa ses yeux sur son poing maintenant entièrement desserré. Elle constata avec stupéfaction que les doigts de Regina s'étaient blottis à cet endroit et exerçaient une légère pression compatissante autour de son cartilage. Emma soupira alors de tout son être comme si elle se débarrassait, au sentiment de ce contact, de toute la noirceur qui l'avait envahie peu à peu en entendant la voix de Robin.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Si je t'en veux ? Répéta Regina, incertaine d'avoir compris la question.

\- Ca fait bien 5 minutes que je balance pas mal de saloperies sur ton mec.

La brune resta silencieuse quelques instants.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison ! Finit-elle par soupirer. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'abandonne et je suppose que ce ne sera pas la dernière. J'ai vraiment peur de me retrouver seule un jour, à force de me sentir tellement… insoutenue par lui… J'avais tellement besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre mes bons, comme mes mauvais côtés, et qui soit là quoi qu'il arrive. J'admets que depuis le début de notre relation, Robin a souvent manqué à l'appel…

Emma soupira et ne lâchant pas la main de Regina, elle s'assit à ses côtés sur la banquette de son bureau.

\- Je suis désolée ! Fit-elle alors.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu m'ouvres simplement des yeux que je m'efforce de tenir fermés.

Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau, et il parut interminable à Regina.

\- Il me semble… Reprit-elle en se rapprochant d'Emma, qu'avant que nous soyons interrompues, tu étais en train de me dire que j'étais ton… Comment c'était tes mots ?

Elle lui lança un regard narquois.

\- Ah oui ! Tu disais, me semble-t-il que j'étais ton rayon de lumière quand il faisait noir, et ce depuis toujours.

Emma ne répondit pas, et elle ne souriait d'ailleurs pas non plus, ce qui eut le don de faire perdre le sien à Regina. Puis elle souffla longuement et doucement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Regina… Tu sais… Je pense que tu m'apportes beaucoup de lumière. Cette fois ci encore tu vois…

Elle marqua une courte pause durant laquelle elle fixa la main de Regina qui enveloppait toujours la sienne.

\- Je pense que j'aurais tué Robin si tu n'avais pas été là. Je pense que cette haine que j'avais en entendant sa voix m'aurait poussé à commettre des actions qui… Qui ne me ressemblent pas… Je ressens toute cette noirceur qui s'empare de moi depuis que je suis la nouvelle Ténébreuse. Je ressens tout, et j'ai même failli être ignoble avec toi quand tu m'as invoqué.

\- Oh tu l'as été ! S'amusa Regina.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Mais comme tu vois… Je n'ai pas réussi bien longtemps à te haïr. Et comme tu as bien pu le remarquer aussi…

Elle brandit sa main dans celle de Regina, comme pour apporter une preuve de ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Ca… Ca me calme. Alors je ne sais pas s'il y a un moyen pour que je ne sois plus La Ténébreuse, mais je sais que ça… Ca me calme…

Regina rougit légèrement, émue.

\- Emma… Tu ne peux pas détester Robin comme ça. Quelle est ta vraie raison ?

\- Il t'a fait trop de mal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça t'affecte autant ?

La blonde respira bruyamment dans un silence qu'elle savait pesant. Mais tellement nécessaire pour trouver les bons mots. Emma Swan avait toujours manqué de tact dans sa vie, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle en manquerait encore plus dans la peau de la Ténébreuse. Et elle voulait trouver les bons mots, aller à son rythme et ne pas se brusquer sans réfléchir, pour une fois…

\- Parce que… Fit-elle ensuite. Parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Je sais que tu as toujours tenu à ce lien d'amitié qui nous unit Emma !

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, Regina.

La brune prit une moue d'interrogation et attendit patiemment que son interlocutrice se prononce plus clairement.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer… Souffla finalement Emma au bout de quelques instants. Regarde attentivement !

Regina acquiesça et attendit. D'un coup, elle sentit la main d'Emma se retirer doucement de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'entrent plus du tout en contact. La brune leva alors les yeux sur son visage et observa. Alors qu'il lui paraissait si éclairé, si plein de vie, et presque normal il y a quelques secondes, il redevenait glacial, sans aucune expression et dénué de sentiments. Puis elle re glissa ses doigts dans sa paume et son teint s'éclaircit à nouveau.

\- Tu vois ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, les yeux à demi-clos.

\- Emma, qu'est ce que ça veut di…

\- Tu veux savoir ce que ce simple geste me fait ressentir ? Coupa directement la blonde.

\- Oui ? Fit-elle simplement, parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre et dévorée par un sentiment de curiosité plus fort qu'elle.

\- Quand tu ne me touches plus, quand tu ne me regardes plus ou que tu ne me parles plus. Je ressens un profond vide dans mon intérieur. Comme s'il me manquait cette partie de moi qui m'apporte cette lumière. Comme s'il ne restait plus que les Ténèbres et rien d'autre. Je me sens lessivée, et métallique. Je ne me sens plus vivre, et je ne ressens rien. Sans doute que Rumple devait ressentir la même chose lorsqu'il était le Ténébreux. Et je me rends compte aussi que nous l'avons trop vite jugé. C'est si dur de résister. Si dur… Cette noirceur t'appelle, elle fait mal, comme si elle rongeait de l'intérieur tu vois ? Si tu essaies de résister, elle te fait souffrir. Et je suppose que c'est simplement si tu l'embrasses qu'elle te laisse enfin en paix… Mais une fois qu'on embrasse les Ténèbres… Tu le sais bien. Particulièrement lorsqu'on est la Ténébreuse. Et je me sens illuminée, je me sens plus légère, et je ne souffre pas autant, quand tu es là… Crois-moi… Je sais ce que je dis… Tu as mis un moment à m'invoquer, et j'ai bien expérimenté la chose… C'est certainement pour ça que j'étais si dure en arrivant… J'avais déjà du mal à résister aux Ténèbres, même si tout ça c'est pas moi… Ca n'a jamais été moi…

Un long silence se fit sentir. Si bien que devant la non réponse de Regina, Emma fut poussée à poursuivre.

\- Je suppose que le rayon de lumière de Rumple était Belle, et je pense que c'est grâce à elle qu'il a réussi à résister si longtemps…

\- Quoi ? Coupa Regina prise de surprise. Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Emma soupira. Elle était bien consciente de ce qu'elle avait dit. Et elle n'aurait changé ses paroles pour rien au monde. Etre Ténébreuse lui permettait aussi d'être franche, lorsqu'elle le voulait.

\- Si tu veux faire allusion au fait que j'ai comparé les sentiments que Rumple porte pour Belle à ceux que je te porte, tu ne t'es pas trompée.

Peut être inconsciemment, les doigts de Regina serrèrent plus forts ceux d'Emma, mais elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite pour autant. La blonde, elle, décida qu'elle avait assez parlé et que ce n'était plus son tour. Elle attendit donc patiemment.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens… Finit-elle par souffler en cherchant des explications qu'elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas.

\- Regina… Reprit Emma. Pourquoi tu as eu tant de mal à me faire revenir ? Tu avais peur de moi ?

\- Disons que j'avais peur de ne pas retrouver la même Emma qui nous a quitté. Et comme je te l'ai dit… Mon souhait est de trouver une solution pour toi, plus que tout. Je veux retrouver Emma Swan.

\- Elle est toujours là tu sais… Répondit la blonde. Tant que tu es près de moi, la Emma Swan que tu connais est toujours là. Je sais que tu peux le ressentir.

\- Et quand bien même elle n'était pas là ! Explosa-t-elle de rage et de détermination. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la ramener, et je trouverais une solution. Peu importe qui abandonne et qui me suis…

Emma sourit de nouveau, pour la première fois depuis un moment.

\- Merci…

\- De quoi ?

\- De vouloir faire tout ça pour moi.

La salle se fit de nouveau silencieuse et Regina repensa à leur conversation d'il y a quelques instants. Emma le sentit, puisqu'elle insista de nouveau dessus sans même que la brune n'eut à le faire :

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi je t'ai comparé à Belle non ?

\- Je crois…

La bonde se racla la gorge.

\- Quelle est la seule puissance qui peut défier les ténèbres ?

\- Oui, c'est l'amour je sais…

Emma se tut et l'observa, silencieuse.

\- Et toi… Poursuivit-elle. Tu luttes pour retrouver mon ancien moi… Pourquoi ? Je te manque à ce point ? Une simple amie pourrait te manquer à ce point ? Dis-moi comment tu t'es sentie quand j'ai disparu et quand j'ai pris la place de Rumple ! Et pourquoi toi seule m'as invoquée ? Tu as tant insisté pour le faire ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est de la simple reconnaissance Regina, c'est impossible…

\- Je sais que c'est impossible Emma…

La blonde sourit alors et se pencha vers Regina Mills. Son ennemie de toujours. Son amie. Celle qu'elle avait choisie. Elle tendit alors légèrement sa mâchoire et fit frôler ses lèvres aux siennes attendant tout d'abord simplement une réaction. Comme aucune protestation ne semblait venir, elle poursuivit sur cette lancée et approfondit ce baiser.

A l'intérieur, Emma ne ressentait presque plus cette noirceur. Elle ne ressentait plus de souffrance, plus de mal être et plus rien de négatif. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à Regina. Tout en elle l'envahissait.

Elle décrocha ensuite difficilement sa bouche et prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas une ruse Regina… J'en avais vraiment envie.

Regina rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait instinctivement fermé, envahie par son total bien être.

\- Je n'étais pas sure de le savoir, mais je crois que moi aussi… Souffla la brune, encore proche d visage d'Emma.

Cette dernière sourit d'ailleurs de contentement et se rapprocha de nouveau pour lui donner une fois de plus un baiser, bien plus passionné que le précédent.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, la blonde soupira et balbutia quelques mots.

\- Je… Je sais parfaitement que… Que je ne me conduirais jamais comme Robin… Et… et que je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner.

Regina sourit sincèrement avant de froncer les sourcils et de se lever brusquement, tournant le dos à Emma, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux rivant le sol.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda La Ténébreuse en se levant à son tour. Quelque chose te chagrine ?

\- Non… Fit alors Regina avant de se retourner et de reprendre d'une voix faible. Enfin si ! Et pour Hook ? Pour Robin ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rester avec Hook. Surtout depuis que je me suis rendue compte que c'était pour toi que j'étais prête à me sacrifier, et également depuis que je n'éprouve plus sauf en ton absence.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec Robin non plus. Je crois que tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je crois que j'étais enfin prête à refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Et que j'ai simplement choisi la mauvaise personne. J'apprécie énormément Robin. Il a été bien présent pour moi. Mais d'un autre côté je me rends compte qu'il a aussi été bien absent… Je me sens parfois seule à côté de lui, et il ne comble pas la totalité de mon manque affectif.

\- Est-ce que je le comble moi ? Demanda Emma de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ? Emm… Euh… Je n'en sais rien. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble.

\- Si, on l'est là. Comment tu te sens ?

Regina soupira.

\- Entière !

Emma sourit car elle ne put cacher sa joie et de la position debout qu'elle avait finalement adopté, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina pour l'approcher plus vers elle. Au point même que leurs corps entrèrent en collision et qu'elle partagea une nouvelle fois avec elle un baiser tendre et chaste.

« Etrange de pouvoir être aussi tendre, de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi nocif » pensa directement Regina. Puis elle se laissa porter, tellement se sentait-elle bien. Emma le ressentit d'ailleurs puisqu'elle rompit leur baiser.

\- Alors Hook et Robin ne sont plus un problème ? Demanda-t-elle déjà certaine de la réponse.

Regina hocha négativement la tête, déjà hâtive de reprendre leur échange qui avait été si brusquement interrompu et qui reprit sur le sourire d'Emma.

\- Tu sais… Recommença la blonde une fois que leur baiser fut terminé. De là à ce qu'on trouve une solution pour… Ca…

Elle désigna du menton la dague, reposée sur la table qui portait son nom.

\- Il va falloir que tu prennes vraiment beaucoup soin de moi…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et ne put réprimander son sourire.

\- J'imagine… Soupira-t-elle d'une manière faussement excédée. De toute façon, la fille de Blanche Neige et de son Prince Charmant est bien une princesse non ?

Emma explosa de rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme devant le sérieux que Regina venait d'adopter.

\- Je vais trouver une solution Emma. Je te le jure. Je vais te débarrasser de ça, et en attendant je resterai toujours avec toi pour t'apporter ce peu de lumière dont tu as besoin. Une fois que tout sera fait, on va enfin pouvoir vivre…

Elle rit légèrement.

\- C'est drôle non ? La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que « la femme qui revenait dans la vie de mon fils alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit » aurait pu me procurer tant de bonheur. Je t'ai aveuglement détesté pendant tout ce temps Emma, mais je t'ai surtout aveuglément aimé…

Emma déglutit difficilement et fronça les sourcils en regardant Regina.

\- Tu m'as entendu ! Reprit alors la brune. Je n'ai été capable de m'en rendre compte que lorsque tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi, que lorsque tu as disparu. Au fond, ça a toujours été. Et pour toi, ça a certainement du être la même chose. Mais on se paraissait trop inaccessible l'une pour l'autre qu'aucune n'osait se l'avouer à elle-même.

\- Attends Regina… De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je t'aime Emma Swan. Que tu sois la Ténébreuse ou une héroïne, je t'aime.

La blonde resta quelque peu stoïque devant les déclarations de la femme qui était son ennemie pas plus loin qu'il y a quelques années.

Elle se recula un peu et fit quelques pas vers la table basse, récupérant sa dague devant les yeux ébahis de Regina qui se demandait en ce moment même si elle n'avait pas fait une stupide bêtise et si elle ne s'était pas laissé entrainer dans un stupide piège.

Sa dague en main, Emma se retourna de nouveau vers la brune et lui tendit devant son air interrogatif.

\- Demande-moi ! Souffla alors la blonde, les yeux presque humides, et les mains tremblantes

\- Que je te demande quoi ? Demanda Regina en saisissant l'objet que la femme qu'elle aimait tenait entre les mains.

\- Demande-moi de te répondre, et de dire la plus profonde des vérités.

Regina secoua négativement la tête et chercha à rendre la dague à sa propriétaire.

\- Non. Non Emma c'est hors de question que j'utilise ça contre toi à tout moment. Je ne veux pas avoir le contrôle sur toi.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'avoir le contrôle sur moi. Je te demande simplement de faire ça. Moi-même en tant que Ténébreuse je ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis sincère. Je suis sure que c'est le seul moyen d'en être vraiment sur…

\- Non… S'entêta Regina. J'ai confiance en toi. Que tu sois la Ténébreuse ou non.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas… Mais pas moi. Je voudrais que tu fasses ça pour moi s'il te plait.

Le cœur de la brune battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle baissa les yeux sur le couteau qui portait auparavant le nom de Rumplestiltskin. Qu'est ce qu'elle regrettait ce temps là…

Elle hocha alors faiblement la tête, emplie par la peur, au même titre qu'Emma qui lui tendit la main pour la serrer le plus fort possible.

Puis sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Regina brandit la dague et prononça ce qu'elle savait être son dernier ordre envers la blonde.

\- Je t'ordonne de me répondre Emma Swan, et de me dire la vérité la plus pure.

La Ténébreuse se mit à sourire, car en son soi intérieur, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle savait très bien quels mots elle allait employer, et elle savait aussi à quel point ils étaient vrais.

\- Moi aussi Regina Mills… Je t'aime profondément.

FIN


End file.
